Chapter 197
|image = Rai197.png |Release Date = 09 August 2011 |Chapter = 197 |Volume = 03 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 196 |Next Chapter = Chapter 198}}The current Lord discusses with Gejutel if it's fair for her to accept Ragnarok since the previous Lord had left it to Rai. Gejutel says her that it should be fine for her to use it since Rai cannot use Ragnarok not being a direct descendant of previous Lord and that the previous Lord would have predicted from beginning that Rai would have given Ragnarok to her. Gejutel also mentions the fact that uniting the two Ragnaroks she will awaken her true power as Lord. But the Lord wants to strengthen her powers without the help of Ragnarok so she decides to leave the Ragnarok received from Rai in her father's shrine and return for it when she becomes more powerful on her own, worthy to wield the weapon. Just when the sword comes into contact with her father's burial, another imprint of the previous Lord's soul bearing a message appears and this time the message is for her.The fact that she sees this message left by his father means that she have made an important decision and that she has decided loading the responsibility of a Lord, even if against the will of previous Lord, since he did not want that life for his dear daughter, Raskreia. Because once that she becomes Lord, she will be addressed as such, her name will be forgotten and she will begin her life as a Lord that is responsible for all, losing her life as a individual. However the fact that she has made this decision puts the mind of Previous Lord at ease because she shows to be able to make her own decisions. He also apologizes for not trusting her and treat her as weak, but all this was to protect her. Finally the previous Lord expresses comically his concerns for her regarding men, warning her not to trust them and to do nothing to provoke them (at this, she did blush)! He also tells her to stop using the soul weapon too often since it is unladylike. The previous Lord ends the message reassuring his daughter that she will be fine, although he will always be worried because he is her father and is no longer next to her to protect her. After this, the message disappears. A sudden intrusion in the shrine follows, comprising of Tao, Takeo and M-21 alarming the clan leaders. However Gejutel assures the Lord and the others present that he knows them and that Rai has taken them under his wing. Then Regis wakes up and makes a scene in front of the Lord praying to save his clan leader because he isn't a traitor, not knowing that the situation had been clarified. Gejutel, embarrassed, sends Seira to take Tao, Takeo and M-21 to Rai's mansion in the forbidden region since he and Frankestein were already gone and, finally, asks Seira to take Regis along with her. Meanwhile, Rai and Frankenstein walk under the glowing moon. The latter expresses his worry since his master is very likely to be unwell after breaking the seal. Rai tries to assure Frankenstein that he is well, but his servant see through his false assurances, so Rai cannot deny that he needs to take a rest after all these. Category:Chapters